In the Darkness
by Wretched Bird
Summary: Eren's parents were killed before his eyes. But when he tries to remember the face of the murderer he can't. Now he is living with his abusive uncle Levi. Who beats him up because he likes it. Eren often visits the forest in his town to train. To be in able to resist pain. But one day someone else is in his usual training place.
1. Prologue

**He did not cry**

**Did not break down**

**He just Stared at**

** the ''death'' that breathed **

**over the scene.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

''I wished I never lived.''

Everyday, I get beaten up by my abusive uncle Levi. I got adopted because my real parents got murdered. In front of my eyes.

The thing that suck is that I can't remember much from it, I can only remember parts from my past.

When I try to remember the face from the murderer that took the life from my parents, I feel pain. But why didn't I got killed, because of that

people saw me as the murderer. They thought it was weird, that I didn't got killed and that I can't remember the murderer's face.

They left me by my only family. My uncle. I hate him, and he hates me. At school I'm left out, they probably heard from their parents that I may be the murderer.

The world is world is sad. The world is tearing and exhausting.

Since the death from my parents, I never ever felt happiness, I forgot to be loved by someone. Everyday is like a torture to me, when I wake up and my uncle is in a foul mood, I end up beaten.

Blood doesn't surprise me. Psychical pain doesn't exist to me.

My name is Eren, and I lost faith in my life...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Lately people have been disappearing in town, not that I care about it. I'm only outside the house when I go to school. But whether I go to school or not, my classmates nor my teacher even care whether I go or don't go. Right now I'm sitting behind my computer, I'm a straight a student, I always do my homework and my grades are good. So I've got a lot of spare time to spend on my computer. I put on my headphones on and started to listen to some indie music. Suddenly I heard footsteps and the door from my room slammed open.

''BOY, WHERE IS THE FUCKING MEAT. DID YOU ATE IT'' screamed my uncle Levi. I was pretty shocked, if I get beaten it wouldn't hurt that bad, but it would give a bad impression at school. So I tried to calm him down.

''N-n-no uncle, it was already lying in the fridge for weeks, s-s-so it became rotten and I threw it away.''

Oh god I hope he believes it. His eyes turned from angry to eyes filled with disgust. I suddenly felled a lot pain in my head. My vision became blurry for a second. When my eyes recovered I saw my uncle with a bat in his hand, blood was dripping from my face.

''Hey boy, did you know meat is quite expensive these days. WHO GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO THROW AWAY THE MEAT EVEN IF IT'S ROTTEN.'' screamed Levi. He keeps bringing down the bat on my body. I feel pain, I can't fight back.

''When will you stop Levi? What will you achieve with beating me. The fucking meat is already thrown away isn't?'' I thought. My eyes are closing. I tried to open them and the last thing I saw was Levi bringing down that damn baseball bat one more time on my head...

_I opened my eyes. I was surrounded by darkness. But in the darkness I could see a light. I tried to reach it, but every time I take a step forward to it. It seems that it just become farther to reach. ´´This is my world huh? A world where I can't reach the light. I'm locked up in the darkness.'' _

_The darkness will swallow me..._

* * *

My eyes shot open.

''A dream huh?'' I looked around me. Blood. And I was lying on the floor. I've once read a book. It's about a boy with a abusive father, so kinda like me. But that father couldn't help it. And every time when he beat his son unconscious. He will bring him to his bed and would cry all night about it.

But sadly, Levi just likes to beat me. I walked over to the mirror and my face was covered with bruises, wounds and blood. I think I just skip school for today, and go to the forest. In the forest, I build a training place. I don't want to feel pain so I just train my strength.

I looked up to the clock. 7:01 AM. ''Good, Levi is still asleep.'' I took my backpack, put some water and a towel in it. At last I tried to look for my scarf but I couldn't find it. My scarf is important to me, because my mother gave it to me. Finally I found my red scarf, but it was stained red because of the blood from last night.

''Damn you Levi''

I quietly walk down the stairs and walked through the living room smelling like beer. I saw Break sleeping on the couch. I walked out the house and took my bike to the forest. While I cycle trough the city. I see kids running with other friends and laughing.

''Friends, I wonder if I ever will get a friend,'' I thought. When I arrived the forest, I put my bike on a tree and entered it.

One day when Levi wanted to beat me up, I ran away from my house. But Levi chased me so I kept running and running, but when I entered the forest Levi stopped with chasing me. I was scared, so I kept running and running. While I was running I tripped and rolled over. When I opened my eyes, I saw an open place in front of me. It was raining, but the sun was still shining on the open place.

Since that day, when Levi beats me up. I always come to that place, to train and think.

''I haven't felt that much pain in months, must come because he hit me with a baseball bat''

While I'm walking to the ''open place'' I heard sounds from a human. More precisely a female...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

''Must have been my imagination.''

I continue walking to my place to train, and when I almost reached it I heard a voice.

''Damn it''

To reach the place you need to walk through trees and bushes, there is no path and you can't see a lot. So it's not so easy to find that place, unless you know where it is. I quickly walk out the dark forest.

When I got out, I was blinded by the sun. The change of the dark forest and the bright open place where the sun shines, hit my eyes.

I blinked a few times, and when I opened my eyes, I saw a girl in front of me. I think she is at the same age as me. Although she was a bit small. She has blond hair tied up in a bun, and she was kicking a rice bag.

''Who are you?'' I asked.

The girl stopped with giving the bag kicks, and turned her face over to me.

''Why should I tell you?'' she shot right back.

''You don't have to. But what are you doing here?''

''Kicking a bag filled with rice.'' She said with a faint smile on her lips.

''Sorry to say, but I like to train here.''

She gave a look to me that says she doesn't understand what I mean.

''Alone.''

I hope she will leave, I don't like people that much and she looks troublesome. It's also a bit embarrassing to train with a girl.

''I don't feel like leaving yet... Why don't we settle this with a sparring match. If you win, I will leave. But if I win you will be my sparring mate. Deal?''

''Okay, but don't underestimate me.''

''You shouldn't underestimate me either.'' she said with an evil smile on her lips.

I got up in my fighting stance, while she did the same I noticed her stance was a bit different. Her hands were closer to her face, and she was looking very concentrated.

I guess she expects me to make the first move huh?

I charged at full speed and launched myself on her waist. But when I was about to reach her, she jumped aside and kicked my leg. Actually she did no _just kicked_ my leg, because it felt like she hit my leg with a baseball bat.

''FUCK THAT HURTS.''

I landed on my face, but I quickly got up. But when I wanted to prepare my next attack. She suddenly appeared in front of me and grabbed my right hand. Turned it and she kicked my leg again. This time not with that much power. But enough to bring me on the ground.

''Looks like I win.'' she said with a triumphed look on her face.

''You are freaking strong, no offense but for your kinda small...''

''It's not that I'm strong, in fact I bet your stronger than me. But your technique suck and your stupid.

''Thank you'' I answered with a lot sarcasm in my voice.

''It's just the technique I use.''

''Can you teach me those techniques?''

''So emo boy, first you want me to leave. Now you want me to teach you my techniques?'' she laughed

''Who do you call emo, I didn't make those wounds and scratches on myself.'' I answered a bit irritated, it's not that I'm emo just because I have some wounds. Emo people also wear black clothes and have piercings which I don't have.

''Oh? Did you daddy gave you those wounds? No need to be angry, my daddy does it to.'' she showed me some wounds on her arm.

''Tch, I'm not angry. And it was my uncle who did it.''

''Whatever. Anyway, what's your name? By any chance, do you go to Maria High?''

''Yeah... My name is Eren Yeager and I'm from 3C.''

''My name is Annie Leonhardt, I also go to Maria High. I'm in class 3E.''

Who would thought there was a overpowered small girl in Maria High with awesome fighting techniques. If I only could learn those moves, I can bring down Levi anytime.

''So can you teach me those moves?'' I asked

''I will think about it. If I'm going to teach you my techniques, my spare time will vanish.''

''Seriously, your a shitty joker.'' I laughed.

She seemed kind of surprised by my reaction. She looked away and said:

''But I have to go now, I guess I will see you at school anyways.''

''I will follow you till you agree to teach me those moves.'' I answered with a huge smile on my face.

She picked up her stuff and walked out the forest. I'm going to stalk her till she agree to teach me those moves. I was feeling pumped up. Wait, since when did I ever felt so happy and so worked out. I acted so different to her... Since when do I even smile? I also walked out of the forest, cycled home.

* * *

When I got home, I saw Levi still lying on the couch, mouth open, drooling and snoring. I really just don't understand. Levi is a lilliputian, but still he got the power from a beast. Even if I try to fight back, I get beat till I fall down.

I walked upstairs and entered my room. My room was small, and dark. The sunlight can't reach my room. I walked to my bed and lay down, I felt my leg ache.

I bet your stronger than me my ass. I smiled, it's weird. I haven't really smiled in years, laughing is different. True story that I dislike my life, but I'm not an emotionless person. I just don't express myself that much. But that's why people at school see me as a depressing person. Maybe I should talk to people more, but the problem is.

All my classmates heard the rumor that I was suspected as the murder from my parents. Doesn't give you a good impression huh? So that's why I'm friendless. Maybe I should talk with Annie, no I should stalk till she agree to teach me those techniques. Not only can I defend myself against Levi, it looks so cool.

And I kinda feel different around her. I like to talk with her. I turned my head to the clock. 6:00 AM.

''Shit I have to make supper for Levi!''

I quickly ran downstairs and I still found Levi sleeping. I quickly walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I quickly took a pizza I saw in the fridge, and put it in the oven. After 15 minutes I took the pizza out the oven. Levi can eat quite a lot, so I just eat a sandwich for dinner.

I put the pizza back in the oven, because Levi hates to warm up his food. I go upstairs to make my homework. I skipped school yesterday so I should do my homework properly. When I finished my homework I took a shower, and I lay down on my bed.

''Seriously, I just met her. But she changed me already.'' I whispered, and my eyes close.

* * *

_My mom was cooking, and dad was reading the newspaper. Living at the farm is so much fun, there are animals like horses and chickens. And we never have a shortage on food. I was drawing a house, with me, mummy and daddy. _

_''Mommy look! I drew us in the house.''_

_My mum put down the knife and walked over the me, she took the drawing and patted my head._

_''It's beautiful, you should show daddy your drawing to.''_

_When I was about to call him, someone knocked on the door._

_''Coming'' shouted my dad._

_He walked to the door and opened it. Silence, I saw my daddy standing like a statue behind the door. When I was about to walk to him, I saw him stumbling down. A pool of blood slowly created on the wooden floor. I couldn't follow the next things anymore. Everything was flashing in my head.  
_

_I saw three man walking in the house, their mouths were moving but I couldn't hear them. With a knife in her hands she charged in to a small fat man, with black hair. He was pointing a gun at her. __  
_

_I couldn't move. My body was frozen, it was like a movie..._

_ But I woke up from that movie._

_''EREN, GO. RUN TILL YOU SEE SOMEONE THAT CAN HELP YO-.''  
_

_Gunshot. Blood. Death. _

_I ran away, I kept running and running. I tripped and fell. My legs hurt. I can't stand up anymore. I just lay down...  
_

* * *

My eyes shot open. What the hell, I saw the man who murdered my parents.

''Small, fat and black haired man.''

Why now, after all these years. I could remember a bit from the ''death'' scene. Why? After 10 years off suffering, being alone, why couldn't I remember it till now...

WHY? THAT MAN MUST HAVE BEEN CHANGED. WHY AFTER 10 YEARS?. I CAN'T HAVE MY VENGEANCE ON HIM.

I snapped back to reality. Still sitting on m y bed. My head was aching, tears were falling rolling over my face. I gritted my world is hard and merciless. I will remember his face, I will find him and I will have my revenge...

* * *

Forget all the vengeance thing. I get the feeling that Levi was awake. So I dressed my uniform, packed my bag, put up a good boy face and walked downstairs.

''Boy, the school called me. Why were you skipping school yesterday? I pay for you to go school understand. Give me a good reason why you skipped school yesterday or I will beat you.'' said Levi with a angry.

Whether it's a good reason or not. You're are going to beat me anyway.

''Uncle, the day before yesterday you slammed my head with a bat. My head looked awful so I couldn't go to school.''

''Go, I'm tired. You are lucky boy.''

I quickly walked out the house and cycled to school. Wow, I left to school without being kicked in the stomach by my sweet uncle first.

I arrived the school. It was just a simple school, Maria High was one of the best schools in town. When I entered the classroom, no one noticed me. Sometime I wish they would ask: Hey Eren where have you been? Or something like that. I walked to my seat and I heard a loud bell, first period; homeroom. Our teacher is like a pedophile. No offense Pixis. It's just his freaking voice, it makes me shivers. But despite all of that, he is the only teacher that notices me

''Hello class, today it's a special day.''

No one paid any attention and just kept talking witch each other, because Maria was one hell of a boring place. Nothing special happens. So everyone thought it was a stupid joke from the teacher.

''Attention everyone, we have a transfer student.''

And at this point, it was like a bomb exploded in the class. The boys were asking, no screaming: IS IT A GIRL?

And the girls were yelling: IS IT A BOY?

''CALM DOWN EVERYBODY, IF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND SI DOWN YOU'LL SEE!'' screamed Pixis

Everyone sat down and looked to the door. Pixis walks to the door, opened it and said:

''Come in''

Silence felt.

A girl with a beautiful white pale skin and black hair walked in the class.

''Hello, my name is Mikasa Ackerman. Nice to meet you'' she said with a smile.


End file.
